warriors_pocketfandomcom-20200213-history
What if 3: Silverstream lived giving birth to Featherkit and Stormkit
What would happen if Silverstream had lived giving birth to Graystripe's kits? Ever wondered? Find out.... Fireheart followed Graystripe through the forest. He guessed Graystripe was meeting with the Riverclan she cat , Silverstream. He pelted over the ravine to catch up with his friend. He could smell Graystripe and Silverstream but her also smelt , Blood! He then heard a wail. " Graystripe! " Fireheart yowled , running faster. In a gully , Silverstream lay on her side in blood. " Graystripe. What's happening? " Fireheart panted. " Its Silverstream! She's having her kits! Get a medicine cat " Graystripe yowled to him. Fireheart ran back to camp. He nearly crashed into Cinderpaw on the way to the camp , scattering her herbs. " Fireheart wha--- " " Where's Yellowfang? " Fireheart interrupted. " Yellowfang. Oh she's picking herbs " Cinderpaw meowed slowly. " Silverstream , Riverclan Silverstream is having her kits at Sunning rocks! " Fireheart panted. " Oh Starclan! I'll come , I need to get supplies first " Cinderpaw dashed away. Then Cinderpaw appeared with herbs in her jaws. They quickly ran through the forest to Silverstream and Graystripe. Fireheart froze. There was no mistaking , Tigerclaw was there. " Fireheart " Tigerclaw growled. " What is this? " Fireheart looked at him but didn't answer. " Fireheart " Cinderpaw called from the gully. " Come here , I need your help " An angry hiss came from Tigerclaw but Fireheart leapt down to Cinderpaw. Fireheart saw a gray bundle in her jaws. " Is it dead? " Fireheart murmured. " No! Now here , lick! " Cinderpaw meowed. Fireheart licked the kit. " That's good. There's just one more. Silverstream your doing great " Cinderpaw soothed. Tigerclaw approached. " That's a Riverclan cat on our territory! " He hissed. " Tell me what's going on " No one answered the deputies questioned. " Another kit! " Cinderpaw exclaimed. She gave it to Tigerclaw. " Lick! " " I'm not a medicine cat " Tigerclaw growled. " You've got a tounge! Do you want it to die? " Cinderpaw asked angrily. Tigerclaw glared at her but began to lick it. Cinderpaw turned to Silverstream. " Eat these herbs , they'll sooth the pain " She meowed. Silverstream ate them. " Come on , we'll get you to the Thunderclan nursery for now " Cinderpaw meowed and helped Silverstream to her paws. There were gasps of shock from Thunderclan when they saw Silverstream enter. Bluestar was on the high rock. She narrowed her eyes when she saw Silverstream. " What is this? " She demanded. " She had her kits at sunning rocks " Cinderpaw explained. " So you expect a Riverclan cat to flop down and have her kits on our territory. Someone must be responsible for this! " Bluestar growled. Fireheart panicked , Graystripe's secret was gone for good now. Graystripe reluctantly got up and clambered onto the high rock. " I am responsible. Silverstream is my mate. I have been meeting her at sunning rocks for a moon now. Punish me all you like! But but don't hurt a hair on Silverstream's pelt! " Graystripe snarled. Every one looked astonished apart from Fireheart. " So those are her scents we've been finding on our territory! " Speckletail called. " What will you do with her? " Darkstripe snarled. " She can stay in the nursery for a while and then she shall return to her own clan " Bluestar decided and leapt down and padded over to Silverstream. " Brackenfur and Whitestorm will take you to the nursery " She meowed. Brackenfur and Whitestorm came at the call of their names. Graystripe followed Silverstream to the nursery with both his kits. Dustpelt was eating with Darkstripe and Tigerclaw at the fresh kill pile. " Graystripe should have been punished! " He growled. " I bet Bluestar's only being soft with Silverstream because she was ' friends ' with Crookedstar as an apprentice " Darkstripe sneered. Tigerclaw nodded , a growl rumbled in his throat. " Bluestar never should have become leader " He hissed. " It was Thistleclaw's destiny , not hers " In the nursery: Graystripe crouched over Silverstream and helped lick a silver and white kit. " What will Crookedstar do with me! " Silverstream wailed. " That's another matter , the kits matter more at this second " Graystripe meowed. " What about names? " He purred. " You could name the she kit and I could name the tom " Silverstream nodded. Silverstream looked at the she kit. Her beautiful pelt looked like a feather. " Featherkit " She meowed. " Stormkit " Graystripe looked at the tom. " Featherkit and Stormkit " He meowed. A half moon later: Featherkit and Stormkit peered out of the nursery as Bluestar called the ritual words. " Mother! Can we go to this meeting? " Stormkit asked. " Alright. But behave! " Silverstream meowed sharply she padded out of the nursery. " You all know Silverstream , Featherkit and Stormkit " Bluestar began. " Now that she is back to strength and her kits are strong she will return to Riverclan " , Silverstream froze with panic. ''What will Crookedstar say. ''Silverstream nodded trying to hide the fur prickling on her pelt with panic. " You will leave at Sunset , Thornpaw and Brightpaw will get you fresh kill and prepared " Bluestar finished and leapt down rrom the high rock. Silverstream ushered her kits back to the nursery , The two apprentices followed. " What fresh kill would you like? " Brightpaw asked kindly. " Squirrel please! " Stormkit broke away from his mother. Featherkit followed , Nodding. " Sure " Thornpaw padded out of the den. " Would you like me to help wash your kits? " Brightpaw asked. Silverstream nodded. Brightpaw grabbed Stormkit and started licking his head. " Hey! " Stormkit complained. Brightpaw ignored him and continued. Thornpaw arrived with a large squirrel. " Here " He meowed. Featherkit - Who was being washed by Silverstream - Pulled away from Silverstream and scampered up to the squirrel , Stormkit coming close behind. The two kits tucked in and Silverstream gave a sigh and flopped down to rest. Silverstream stirred. She turned her head to the entrance , The sun was setting. Her kits were curled up with her. ''We have to leave now. ''She nudged the kits. Featherkit lifted her head dosily. " Come on little ones , We're going to Riverclan now " Silverstream meowed. Stormkit lifted his head. " What's Riverclan? " He asked curiously. Silverstream felt a pang of worry. ''How do i explain it? ''" I'll tell you when we arrive " She replied quickly. She padded out of the nursery with her kits in front of her. Bluestar padded up to them , with Graystripe following. " Good bye and good hunting " Bluestar meowed and then left the mates in peace. They touched noses. " I love you Graystripe. I'll miss you so much " She whispered into Graystripe's ear. " I love you too, i know you'll raise our kits to be fine warriors " Graystripe replied. They rubbed round each other and then Silverstream padded out of the camp. She turned around in the forest , Stormkit and Featherkit yawned padding up to her slowly. At the border , Silverstream sat down with her tail over her paws. Her kits lay down behind her. Silverstream looked into Riverclan territory for a sunset patrol. Nothing yet. She waited a while and then she heard a rustle. A patrol came round. Silverstream recognised some of the faces and familiar pelts. "Silverstream! There you are, we've been looking for you for ages!" yowled Leopardfur. Silverstream smiled with a guilty look on her face, "You see, I've been expecting kits... And here they are!" She side stepped to show Featherkit and Stormkit, "Who are you?! You're not Thunderclan! You smell like fish!" screeched Stormkit. Featherkit cuffed Stormkit's ear, "They're Riverclan! Of course they smell like fish!" Stormkit blinked, he soaked all of this in. He slowly backed up with his sister to Silverstream. Leopardfur along with Mistyfoot, Dapplepaw, and Category:Story